Unrivaled
by Xyex
Summary: Once every thousand years the universe re-sets the balance of power. A single warrior is chosen by the cosmic forces to be this balancing force. It's been a thousand years and it's time for a new warrior to be chosen.
1. Reunion

A/N: GAH! I'm doing it again! Starting a new story! Damn my imagination!  
  
Yes, this is yet another of my AU stories. This one came to me earlier while I was playing Budokai 2... I'll say no more than that. Just note that the powers of the first baddies to appear in the story have been reduced by a LOT compared to their counterparts for... obvious reasons. (The Z warriors wouldn't stand a snow-balls chance in the H.F.I.L. otherwise :p ) But, considering the time-frame of the story (start of DBZ) it's perfectly reasonable. This story could very easily be called a 'Slug Fest', you'll see why as it goes. About the only bad guys from the series that wont appear in this story are from the Buu Saga, so yeah, this will be a hell of a ride. XD  
  
Also, you'll notice in my fics Chaotzu isn't around much (I can never write the little guy the well, and his power's never high enough after DB to be much help) and this story wont be any different, in fact, for reasons you'll read in this chapter, he wont be in this story at all.  
  
Chapter One - Reunion  
  
Chi-Chi looked up from the table as she set down the last plate. "Where are those two? They're usually storming in the front door before I'm even half finished with lunch." she wondered walking toward the door. "Goku! Gohan! Lunch is ready!" she called. Still nothing. "If you don't hurry up I'll give all your foo..." her threat trailed off as a spark of white light appeared just above the trees which soon became her husband. Riding on his back was their young son Gohan in a bright yellow outfit with red trim and a red cap atop which sat the four star Dragonball.  
  
"Sorry Chi-Chi." Goku said grinning as he landed and set Gohan down on the ground. "Gohan and I wondered off pretty far while we were training..."  
  
"I still don't like you training Gohan to be thug." she said turning around.  
  
"Aw, but Chi-Chi! I'm not! He's really strong and..."  
  
"And nothing, Gohan's going to be a scholar when he grows up. Not some jobless brute."  
  
Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head. Chi-Chi had sent him out on several job interviews to places but they always turned him down. Usually after he broke something. "Yeah... well, there's another Budokai coming up in a couple of days. Now that the ring's fixed they've even upped the prize money. Now it's worth five million Zenni!"  
  
"F-five million!" Chi-Chi asked turning around. "That's a lot of money Goku!"  
  
"Yep! And Gohan and I are going to enter! Master Roshi already told me the others would be there too. He's even having a get together on his island before the tourname..."  
  
"What's this about Gohan entering?" Chi-Chi interrupted with a raised eyebrow.  
  
For once, however, Goku had a plan. He knew Chi-Chi would object to Gohan entering the tournament. At least at first, but he had the perfect way to get him in. "Second place is two and half million Zenni." Goku said grinning. "Gohan's a lot stronger than I was at his age, I think we could both make it to the finals!"  
  
Chi-Chi just glared at him as he sat down and started eating. She still didn't like the idea of her son fighting, but... 7.5 million Zenni was a lot of money! She'd be able to get a car, build that addition to the house for Gohan's study room, and she wouldn't have to worry about the bills anymore! Maybe, just this once, it'd be okay....  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
"Hello? Anyone here!?" Bulma called climbing out of her air copter.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Krillin called walking out of Kame House. Behind him came the old Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. Hidden behind his dark sun glasses Roshi's eyes drifted up, and then back down, and then back up Bulma. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Roshi face planted from Bulma's hand smacking the top his head. Krillin just grinned. "You'd think he'd have learned his listen by now." he said shaking his head.  
  
"Can't blame and old man for trying can you?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"A dirty old man I can." Bulma said hotly. "So, where are Goku and the others at?"  
  
"They said they'd be here." Krillin said. "But no one else has shown yet. Besides, I thought Yamcha was going to come with you."  
  
"Errr, that idiot! He's playing baseball for one of the pro teams in the city. But he made me so mad I told him he'd have to find his own way here today. I'm through with him! He took someone else out!" Bulma nearly screamed.  
  
"Yamcha? Are you sure?" Krillin asked. "I mean, that don't really seem like hi..."  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" Bulma yelled. "I found her things in his room at Capsule Corp so I kicked him out!"  
  
Krillin stared at her for a moment. /Her things... oh man, could she mean...?/ "Ah Bulma... these things you found... were they by chance lingerie? Red, black, and dark purple?"  
  
Bulma stared at him and blinked a few times. "Yeah... how'd you know? Do you know the girl?!"  
  
"Uh, you could say that." Krillin replied. "They're yours."  
  
"Wha-but, I don't ha..."  
  
"Birthday presents." Krillin said. "Yamcha took me with him so he wouldn't be the only one embarrassed by being in that store." Krillin shivered as he remembered the eyes that had followed him and Yamcha around in the store.  
  
Bulma just stared down at him dumbstruck. /Oh man! I didn't even let him try and explain either! Now I'll be lucky if he ever talks to me again! Bulma, you are such an idiot!/  
  
Master Roshi turned his attention toward the north, the sun reflecting brightly across his glasses. "That would be Tien and Yamcha." he said.  
  
Krillin turned and searched out their powers. "That's odd. I can't sense Chaotzu..."  
  
Roshi shook his head slowly. "He died last year. I saw Launch a few months ago and she told me about it. Some really powerful virus."  
  
"Oh..." Krillin said softly as Tien and Yamcha came into view.  
  
Roshi nodded. "Don't say anything about it. According to Launch it's still a touchy matter with Tien."  
  
"Right, no problem."  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
The wind zipped past them at high speeds messing up their hair as they flew along on Nimbus. The little yellow cloud dipped down to water level and splashed the cold sparkling water up onto the laughing boy and his father. "Alright, I can see Master Roshi's island!" Goku cheered. The yellow cloud lifted up from the water a few feet as the island neared, and finally came to a stop just up on the beach.  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku called hoping off Nimbus which then sped away as he set Gohan down on the ground.  
  
"Goku!" Krillin and Bulma cheered turning to see him just setting down the little kid.  
  
"Hey, long time no see Goku." Tien said. "So, who's the kid?"  
  
"You babysitting Goku?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head. "No. This is my son, Gohan!"  
  
"Your... son?" Bulma asked surprised. Then she walked down and knelt in front of him. "Well hello there Gohan, aren't you the cute one? My name's Bulma. So, how old are you?"  
  
Gohan beamed. "Hello." he said bowing lightly. Then, "Ummmm..." he held his hand up and counted on his fingers, finally holding his hand and showing all his fingers and his thumb. "This many!"  
  
Krillin grinned at the beaming little boy. "So you named after your grandpa huh?" he asked Goku as he walked over to the boy as well.  
  
"Yeah." Goku said scratching the back of his head again. "Chi-Chi kept coming up with names for him but he would always cry. Then, when he was about a month old, I was telling him about Grandpa Gohan and every time I said his name the little guy just smiled. He seemed to really like it."  
  
"Well at least we know he's got good taste." Roshi said. "So, have you been training him any?"  
  
"Chi-Chi normally wont let me train him, but I've snuck in some lessons here and there, and she's let us train the last few weeks for the tournament. Gohan's a little powerhouse, he's a lot stronger than I was at his age."  
  
Yamcha's eyes suddenly widened. "Hey, he's got a tail!" At this news everyone else turned to look. Sure enough there was a furry brown appendage flipping about behind him.  
  
"Yeah, he was born with it, just like me."  
  
"Goku... has... anything, um, strange ever happened at night?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... has Gohan ever seen the full Moon?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. He's usually asleep by the time the moon comes up. Why?"  
  
"Nothing." Yamcha said shaking his head. "Just curious, right guys?" The others all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh hey, that's the four star ball on Gohan's hat, isn't it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, I went out and found it after the last Budokai, Chi-Chi seemed to like seeing the world while we hunted it down. Now Gohan wants to go find them all so he can see the Dragon and make a wish."  
  
Krillin bent down and picked up a rock, twirling it around in his hand for a moment before tossing it out across the water and skipping it for a couple hundred yards. "We sure had a lot of adventures tracking those down over the years." he said. "So what are you going to wish for when you get them all?"  
  
Goku had watched Krillin's rock and was now holding his own. "That's a good question Krillin, I don't really know. I've got everything I need..." he said pitching it. The rock hit the water and skipped off into the horizon.  
  
/I thought Goku's power would have gone down after he settled down.../ Roshi thought.  
  
"Oh hey, Master Roshi, do you still have my old GI's here?" Goku asked turning around. "Gohan's going to need something for the tournament tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I should have them somewhere."  
  
Bulma grinned. "Yeah, and if they don't fit Krillin could led Gohan one of his."  
  
"HEY!" Krillin cried.  
  
Goku's eyes suddenly snapped open and he spun around to look west. "Man, something's coming!" he cried. The others all turned to look as Goku focused. "No way! It's... Piccolo!"  
  
"What!" they all cried worried.  
  
Sure enough, a moment the large green man pulled to a stop floating above the island. "Ah, Goku, I knew I'd sensed you all out here." he said with a smirk that revealed one of his fangs.  
  
"What do you want Piccolo!" Goku called up to him.  
  
"Just making sure you'll be at the Budokai tomorrow Goku. I've been waiting a long time for this, and I've been preparing. By the end of the Budokai you will be dead and I will be ruling this planet! So, you wont run away will you? You will be there?"  
  
"You can count on it Piccolo, and you wont win!"  
  
"We shall see Goku, we shall see." 


	2. Qualifying

Chapter Two - Qualifying  
  
"Would you look at this place!" Krillin cried looking about. The entire arena had been completely rebuilt. Currently they were standing outside at the registration desk signing up but they could see past the walls and into the arena easily. Now there were rows and rows of stands around the ring which was noticeably larger. Of course, that was nothing next to the large crowd milling about.  
  
"Yeah, it's a lot bigger this year." Goku said in awe.  
  
Krillin turned and looked up at Yamcha. "So, Bulma say anything to you yet?"  
  
"Not a word, but it's not her normal angry silence."  
  
"Yeah, she told me what happened and I explained, I think she's actually trying to figure out how to appologize..."  
  
"Bulma?" Yamcha asked shocked. "Well, if that can happen then anything is possible." The two warriors laughed as the man in front of them moved away from the desk. Goku stepped up and set Gohan, in a mini orange GI like his, down on the table.  
  
"Oh, hello sir, would you like to sign up?" the monk asked Goku.  
  
"Yeah, and Gohan wants to sign up too."  
  
The Monk looked at him for a moment then looked down at Gohan. "Uh... are you sure about that?" he asked. "I mean, he's kind of young..."  
  
"Ah, Gohan will be fine." Goku said.  
  
"Well, alright then, names please."  
  
"Goku and Gohan Son." Goku said with a grin.  
  
The Monk froze. "Wait, you're thee Goku?" he asked wide eyed. "The winner of last years tournament?" Goku just grinned. The Monk filled out the sheet for the two of them and the rest signed up, each getting a number. That matter completed they made their way into the arena while Bulma and the others not competing went to find some good seats.  
  
"Well, I don't see any sign of Piccolo yet, maybe he wont show." Krillin said looking around.  
  
"Doubt it." Tien said, his eyes also scanning the crowd. "Piccolo will show, I don't think he's the kind to just back down."  
  
Goku nodded. "Tien's right. He may not be here yet, but we'll see him during qualifying." The five of them made their way through the crowd and toward the small buffet that was set-up for the participants to snack on. "Aw man, there's not much food here..." Goku said looking up and down the length of the table.  
  
"All qualifiers will be given a free meal." said a Monk behind the table. "An all you can eat buffet."  
  
"Well, there goes all the food in the city." Yamcha said turning and scanning the crowd again. Suddenly he left out a whistle. "Man, that guy's huge!" he said. "Hey Krillin, looks like you aren't the shortest adult here. Check out the purple guy."  
  
Krillin and the others turned to look as well and saw what Yamcha was talking about. Walking through the crowd was a tall gray man with black hair and beside him was a short purple man in a yellow jacket and a big green hat who was drinking from a flask. The four seasoned warriors stared on in shock as the short purple man suddenly floated up into the air and sat down on the others shoulder. "What the hell..." Yamcha said watching them. "If he can fly his KI should be more than high enough to pick him out in this crowd... but I can't"  
  
A second later the tall man stopped and looked toward them turning his body. As he turned they all got a clear view of the purple man's outfit, and the red bowtie that he wore. "That HAS to be coincidence..." Krillin said spying the tie. "I mean, you took out the Red Ribbon Army years ago Goku. It has to be his initals..."  
  
Goku just nodded. "This tournament could be interesting..." he said as a voice blared over the loud speakers.  
  
"Attention competitors, the Budokai Qualifying Rounds are now beginning. Please report to the inside arena at once."  
  
The five of them entered the Qualifying Arena inside the main building and checked out their placements. "We managed to do it again." Yamcha said looking over the wall. "None of us fight each other, or Piccolo, in the Qualifiers. So, I guess we'll see each other at the tournament then?"  
  
"Yeah, good luck guys." Tien said walking off to the section he would be competing in.  
  
Goku nodded as they split up and then bent down to Gohan. "We'll have to go different ways for now Gohan. You'll be doing the Qualifiers here," he turned and pointed to the ring to his right. "And I'll be over there. You'll do fine kiddo. You're already stronger than I was at the last Budokai."  
  
"I'll be fine daddy." Gohan said adjusting his GI.  
  
"Good boy." Goku got up and went over to his section.  
  
Gohan worked his way through the crowd of people and up to the ring edge, he could barely see over it. "Hey kid, how'd you get back here?" a deep voice asked laughing.  
  
Gohan turned and looked up at a very tall and muscular man standing over him. "I'm competing with my daddy and his friends." Gohan said grinning.  
  
The large man laughed. "Sure thing kid."  
  
"Would 87 and 94 please enter the ring." a Monk asked.  
  
Gohan looked down at his number. "8... and 7. Hey, I'm 87!" he called climbing up onto the ring stage.  
  
As he climbed up a number of the people gathered started laughing, including the guy across from him. But that all stopped when a single voice spoke up. "That GI!" Everyone stopped laughing and turned to look at the man who'd spoken. King Choppa. "Hey, kid, where'd you get that GI?"  
  
Gohan beamed. "My daddy gave me one of his old ones!"  
  
"Hey, King Choppa, what's up?" someone asked.  
  
"That boy... he's Son Goku's kid!"  
  
Everyone gathered began murmuring and talking excitedly. They'd all seen the last Budokai, and many of them had come to get a shot at the reigning champion, Son Goku. The man in the ring took a step back and then steadied himself. Suddenly he ran in at Gohan and pulled back his fist. Gohan wasn't paying attention yet and the man's swing slammed right into his face and did... absolutely nothing. The man's eyes widened and he took a step back again as Gohan turned to look at him. "Oh, are we starting now?" Gohan asked. The man shook his head and walked off the ring.  
  
"Number 87 wins by forfeit!" the Monk declared.  
  
In another portion of the building Yamcha was stepping into the ring for his first match of the qualifiers. Standing across from him was the large gray man from earlier. /What the hell... I can't sense anything from this guy at all!/ He shook it off and readied for the attack. When he realized the other guy wasn't going to do anything he ran across the length of the ring and prepared to attack. However, he never reached the gray man. One of his large arms shot out faster than Yamcha could see and knocked him backward into the wall.  
  
The Qualifiers continued on for almost an hour before the beginning 204 competitors were reduced to only 8. Goku and the others regrouped in front of the soon to be posted tournament listings. Only the five of them were there. The other four who made it were missing. "I can't believe this." Yamcha sulked walking up. "That big gray guy knocked me out of the ring with a single punch!"  
  
"Really?" Krillin asked. "A saw the little purple guy in the ring beside mine. None of them stood chance against the guy."  
  
Just then the announcer walked up. "Hmmm, only the five of you here? Guess we have to wait for the oth..." he stopped as Piccolo floated down from the ceiling and landed several feet from the group. Everyone turned from Piccolo as a loud bang resounded and the short man floated into the room again smacking the door against the wall.  
  
He looked up at the announcer. "13 and 14 said to draw for them." he said.  
  
"Well, ah, right. Very well then, we'll make our drawings now. I'll draw for the two not present... We'll start with 13." He reached into the box the monk was holding and pulled out a small ball with the number. "And he's got, number 2."  
  
13 was written on the board behind him as he pulled out a number for 14. "And we have... 8." He looked over to the purple man. "Okay, um, 15 right? Your draw." Goku and the others wondered what kind of names 13, 14, and 15 were as he held up a glowing finger and a ball floated out of the box. "I-ah-er-uh-15 drew number 4."  
  
"Okay, would Gohan please come up and draw." He blinked a few times as the kid walked up to him then motioned for the Monk to lower the box. /Wow, he's even younger than Goku and Krillin were at the 21st Budokai./ "Let's see, Gohan drew number 1."  
  
/Gohan's fighting this 13 person in the first round./ Goku thought watching 15 heading toward the exit. /I don't even know what this guy looks like yet... I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this tournament... At least I knew what I was up against with Piccolo./  
  
The announcer looked over to Piccolo. "Your turn sir." Piccolo walked over and reached in pulling out his own number as the purple man left. "And Piccolo has number 5. Next up is Krillin please... number 7 for Krillin. Goku, would you draw... Goku drew number 3. That leaves Tien with number 6."  
  
He waited until the Monk was gone and by that time Piccolo had vanished as well. "Ah, well, you can all go to the cafeteria for your free meal now... except you Yamcha, you'll have to go out to the stands."  
  
"Good luck guys, I think you'll need it." Yamcha said walking off. 


	3. Budokai Begins!

Chapter Three - Budokai Begins!  
  
Goku stood with the others just inside the building by the ring. There had been no sign of Piccolo or the other unusual competitors and the tournament was just about to start. "Gohan, I want you to be careful out there... there's no telling how strong this 13 is." Goku said glancing about for any trace of the 4 missing fighters.  
  
"Right Daddy."  
  
In the ring the announcer had just finished the preliminary announcements. "Today we will hold the Quarter Finals of the 24th Budokai!" he declared to a round of cheers. "Today's winners will proceed onward to tomorrow's Semi-Finals. The two winners of the Semi-Finals will then face off against each other in the Finals to determine who is the strongest man on Earth!" This sparked a new round of cheers from the crowd.  
  
"This year will be a year of firsts here at the Budokai ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure you all know the name Son Goku. As a young boy he entered the 21st Budokai and narrowly lost in the finals to Jackie Chun. In the 22nd Budokai he faced off against Tien and came within inches of victory, only to lose again. Then, in the 23rd Budokai, Goku squared off against Piccolo in the finals, finals that completely obliterated our arena, and came out the victor!  
  
"Well, he's back again this year looking to defend his title, but he's not alone folks. Goku now has a son, the youngest competitor in the history of the Budokai, five year old Son Gohan! Like his father Gohan breezed through the qualifying rounds and I have no doubt he'll be a force to be reckoned with this year, and in coming tournaments."  
  
The announcer took a breath and then continued. "And we have other returning competitors as well folks! When Goku first entered the tournament he didn't come alone, with him was another student of the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi, Krillin! And Krillin has returned to the ring once more to try and finally claim the title.  
  
"Also returning is Tien, the champion of the 22nd Budokai, looking to reclaim the title. Back also is Piccolo out to settle the score with Goku and be known as the world's strongest! And we've got three new competitors this year as well. We know little about them but they walked through the qualifiers without trouble. Three people who seem to have numbers for names, 13, 14, and 15!  
  
"So, without any further ado let's get ready to rumble!" he turned toward the waiting area. "Would 13 and Gohan please report to the ring, your match is beginning!" Gohan walked out to the ring and looked around at all the people. Then he turned to see who he was going to fight, but, no one was there. "Umm, 13, you have five minutes to report to the ring or you forfeit the match!"  
  
"I'm here." said a voice from the air. Gohan and the others all looked up to see a man in baggy pants, a vest, and a ball cap floating down to the ring. After a moment his feet touched down with a soft click.  
  
"Umm, alright, let the match begin!" the announcer cried.  
  
Gohan shifted into the fighting position Goku had taught him and looked across the ring at 13. The man hadn't moved but his eyes seemed to be... flashing? Gohan may have only been five but he knew that wasn't normal. He waited a moment longer but 13 still didn't move so he ran across the ring at full speed. Reaching the man he jumped up and landed a spinning kick to his stomach.  
  
13 was knocked backward, his feet sliding along the ring floor as he moved. After a moment he regained control of his movement and looked at Gohan a bit shocked. "Now where did that power come from..." he said softly, computing Gohan's strength again. "Well, you're strong kid, but you're still no match for lucky 13."  
  
13's feet shifted on the ring floor, his left foot pushed down cracking the floor beneath him as he pushed off. He flew across the ring at Gohan and spun, lancing out with a kick toward Gohan's head. The young boy used his short height to his advantage and managed to duck the kick. He came back up to punch him but 13 leapt into the air and floated above the ring.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan called up. "I can't fly!" 13 just shrugged as he frowned down at him. He'd not expected this much of a fight from anyone. Not even Goku. Gohan stared up at him for a moment before shifting positions. "Alright then, if you wont come down to me... Kame... Kame.... Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku grinned as Gohan goofed the attack name but still managed to fire a small stream of blue energy.  
  
13's eyes widened as the attack neared, he'd not expected a kid to be capable of energy attacks! He drifted to the right just dodging the attack and then dove toward Gohan at high speed. The young boy was unable to move or block as 13's fist smacked into his face knocking him sailing backwards. Unable to fly he couldn't catch himself before falling out of the ring.  
  
"Oh, and that's it!" the announcer called. "Gohan is out of the ring, 13 advances! Alright, our next match is Goku vs. 15! Would our competitors please report to the ring!"  
  
Goku walked out as a sullen Gohan joined up with the others again. As he neared the ring he saw the short and purple 15 float down from off the roof and land in the ring. /These guys are too bizarre. They can fly but I can't sense any energy from them. Who are they?/  
  
"Well, hello there Goku." 15 said tilting his head up, the sun reflecting off his glasses. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you. You could say... it's the entire reason I exist."  
  
Goku slid into a fighting position as the announcer began the match. 15 lifted into the air and flew straight at him. Upon reaching him he began to throw punches and kicks at high speeds but Goku easily dodged them all. "Hey, you're pretty good." Goku said grinning. "If you'd have been here at the last tournament you may have actually had a chance...." Goku flipped around a punch and then kicked out smashing his foot into 15's back.  
  
The short man stumbled forward a bit but stopped and turned to look at Goku. Suddenly he shot in again at him, towards his face. He pulled back a short arm to punch him but Goku's fist reached his face first shattering his glasses. When 15 looked up again Goku's eyes went wide and he took a step back. 15 didn't have eyes in the normal sense. Instead Goku was looking at a pair of metallic gray spheres that appeared to be cameras. "What... are you?" Goku asked.  
  
15 grinned. "I am Android Unit 15 of the Red Ribbon Army. I was created by Dr. Gero to destroy you and take over the Earth."  
  
"Dr. Gero?" Goku asked. He wasn't the only one listening intently to 15. Piccolo, the other Z fighters, and in fact, the entire audience was listening. They all knew of the Red Ribbon Army and it's sudden collapse, as well as the rumors that a single child had taken it out.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Gero. He was the scientific mastermind of the Red Ribbon Army. The Army funded his research into genetics and cybernetics and in return he created technology for them. The Dragon Radar that they used, several of their vehicles, and the Androids."  
  
"Sergeant Metallic and Eighter!" Goku cried in understanding.  
  
"Indeed." Replied 15. "But then you came along, a single child, and you began to defeat the Red Ribbon Army. Your exploits began to drain Gero's funding. And then came your assault on Muscle Tower. You destroyed Sergeant Metallic and managed to subvert Android 8. So Commander Red ordered Gero to build new units, more powerful units, and gave him the funds to do so." 15 shook his head. "But when the Red Ribbon Army collapsed after your assault on their HQ the bank accounts closed and the funding dried up. Stuck in the middle of a project and with no money Dr. Gero was ruined."  
  
15 smirked. "He blames you for the hell of that year and wants nothing more than to see you dead. Taking over the world is just a nice bonus."  
  
"But... if he was out of funding how'd he build you?"  
  
"A new source of income." 15 said still smirking. "I believe you know Mercenary Tao." Goku's eyes widened as he remembered Mercenary Tao's cybernetic appearance at the last Budokai. "Yes indeed." 15 continued. "When you kicked that grenade back into Tao's face you nearly killed him. But he survived and found his way to Dr. Gero. He gave the good doctor all the money he had, well over two billion Zeni, to fix him. That money was used to build 13, 14, and myself. Dr. Gero has other backup plans but he trusts we can get the job done."  
  
"Well, I hate to disappoint him, but you're no match for me." Goku said with a grin. "And from what I saw of 13 fighting Gohan, he's not all that strong either."  
  
15 laughed. "Your son is strong, my scanners indicate a power reading of 75, very impressive. You clock in at 67, which means your son is stronger than you, and he couldn't defeat 13. Though I shall concede my match. My power is only 50, not a match for you." 15 floated up into the air and away from the ring where he landed in the grass long enough for a ring out to be declared and then floated back up to the roof of the building with the other two Androids. Goku just watched after him for a moment and then left the ring not sure what to think.  
  
"Umm... yes, well, our next match is between Piccolo and Tien, would you please enter the ring now!"  
  
Tien nodded to the others as he walked out to the arena. As he was climbing up into it, Piccolo's feet clicked as he landed, cape billowing out behind him. "I'd give up now if I was you Human." he said. Tien merely grinned and slipped into a fighting stance. Piccolo stood his ground as the announcer began the match.  
  
Up on the roof of the building 15 took a drink from his flask as number's danced across his glasses. "Tien has a reading of 61. Piccolo a reading of 64. They are close but the green man has the clear advantage I think."  
  
"I expected more challenge from these Humans." 14 said looking at the crowds of people. "It's almost a waste of time."  
  
Back down in the ring Tien had launched in at Piccolo. The three eyed man was throwing punches and kicks at thunderous speeds but Piccolo was dodging them all, though with some difficulty. Suddenly Tien connected with a kick that knocked Piccolo toward the arena walls. But he managed to pull himself to a stop only inches from hitting it and turned to face Tien again. "Impressive Human, but you still don't know what you are up against."  
  
Tien floated up into the air and glared at him and then quickly pointed an arm and finger toward him. "Dodon Ray!" he cried. The golden stream of energy tore free of his finger and surged toward the ring and Piccolo. The green man lept into the air and the energy missed him but tore a hole in his cape. He floated above the ring now but still several feet below where Tien was.  
  
Pulling back both arms he charged orange purple energy around his palms quickly and then began to fire off energy blasts in rapid fire succession. Tien weaved in and out and around them as they flew up toward him. After several moment Piccolo stopped his attack, his arms still outstretched, and grinned. No longer trying to dodge the attacks Tien finally noticed he was surrounded by the energy. "What!"  
  
Piccolo brought his hands together and the energy blasts surged in at Tien who balled himself up in defense. There was a thunderous explosion and bright flash of light. When the dust cleared it revealed a panting Tien, his clothes partly torn. The tri-clops shot down at Piccolo and swung a fist for his head but the green man dodged... in both directions... Tien looked to his right and left and he was surrounded by four Piccolos.  
  
At first he thought three of them were illusions but his head was suddenly sandwhiched in between four fists. Tien drifted down toward the ground for a moment but then righted himself and looked up at the four smirking Piccolos. "Copying me are we Piccolo?" he asked. The green man just shrugged. Tien crossed his arms across his body as he began to glow. A moment later four Tiens floated above the ring as well.  
  
"Hmm. Interesting technique." 13 said.  
  
"Not that good." replied 15. "Their ratings are minimal now. 16 for the green men and 15 for the tri-clopses."  
  
There was a flash of green as the four Piccolos surged down at the four Tiens and they began to exchange blows in a massive brawl. A loud crack as a fist smashed into a jaw sent and a Piccolo reeling backwards. He brought his hands above his head and crossed his palms, orange puprle energy gathering quickly. A moment later he launched it. "Masenko Ha!" he cried firing the energy blast. The three other Piccolos dodged quickly out of the way and the attack hit the Tiens head on.  
  
They fell and hit the ring landing on their feet before looking back up at Piccolo. The four green men floated down and landed between the Tiens. "Give up yet?" they asked together.  
  
The Tiens smirked as they stood and placed their hands in front of their chests in triangle shapes. "Tri-beam!" they shouted in unison. There was a brilliant flash of gold and then a massive explosion in the center of the ring. Panting the four Tiens merged back into one and looked around for Piccolo. The other found him first as his foot smashed into the back of his neck and sent him sprawling to the ring floor.  
  
"Ah..." the announcer said looking around and then at the fallen Tien. "Um, well, I missed what happened but Tien is down so... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! Piccolo is the winner and advances!" He watched as Piccolo floated back over to his part of the roof and sat down again. "Um, okay, would 14 and Krillin please report to the ring!" he called as two monks carried Tien back into the competitors area.  
  
"Be carefull Krillin." Goku said.  
  
"Right." the short man said walking out and entering the ring.  
  
By the time he was there, so was the towering grey form of 14. "You should surrender now." 14 said watching him. "My power is 65, yours is only 56, you stand no chance against me."  
  
"We'll just have to see about that." Krillin said taking a fighting stance as the match began. With a cry he ran across part of the ring, and then lept and flew at 14 head on. The large man's eyes flashed and Krillin was flung backward into the arena wall before slumping down to the ground dazed.  
  
"Er... well, 14 wins by ring out and advances..." the announcer said in shock. 


End file.
